A Promise Kept
by Buffybot76
Summary: Inuyasha's life was the terrible price paid for victory over Naraku in the final battle. Now Kagome returns to her time heartbroken and alone. Will she find love again? Or will she forever be haunted by the memory of the promise Inuyasha made to her, but was unable to keep?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Promise Kept

 **Author:** Rose

 **Email:** vampmistress76

 **Rating:** M

 **Classification:** Crossover; action/adventure/romance

 **Pairings:** Yusuke/Kagome, Kurama/Keiko

 **Summary:** Inuyasha's life was the terrible price paid for victory over Naraku in the final battle. Now Kagome returns to her time heartbroken and alone. Will she find love again? Or will she forever be haunted by the memory of the promise Inuyasha made to her, but was unable to keep?

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters, they belong to their creators.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Distribution:** . . If anyone else wants it, just email me and ask.

 **Feedback:** Yes, please.

 **Author's Note:** This is an old story that I thought I had posted here but apparently haven't.

* * *

 **\- Prologue -**

* * *

 _'It's not supposed to end this way.'_

That thought alone echoed repeatedly through Kagome's mind.

"We were supposed to complete the jewel, defeat Naraku and then finally be together in the end. You _**promised**_ , Inuyasha. You said you had finally gotten over Kikyou and loved me, not her. You were _**not**_ supposed to leave me!"

Kagome's voice broke as once again, heartwrenching sobs tore through her, causing her body to shake with the effort. It had taken time, a lot of hardships and dangerous encounters, but in the end they had reached the final confrontation in thier quest. It had been long and brutal, everything they had imagined it would be-and more. They had won, but only after paying an ultimate sacrifice.

Sango, Mirkou, Shippou and Kirara all stood around their friend, who knelt on the blood-soaked ground before them, staring helplessly, knowing that there was nothing they could do to ease the girl's pain.

Kagome's sobs finally receeded and with a shuddering sigh, softly spoke. "Goodbye, Inuyasha...I'll always love you."

With those last words, Kagome clutched the hanyou's lifeless body to her once more and began to cry anew.

* * *

It was a few hours later, after the somber burial of Inuyasha, that the group left the battlefield. Kagome kept the Shikon no Tama close to her the entire trek back to Kaede's village. Not a word had been needed. The old miko had taken one look into Kagome's eyes and she'd known what had happened. She tenderly enfolded the grief-stricken girl in a motherly hug that had Kagome suddenly longing for her own. It dawned on her then and with a soft sigh, she knew - she couldn't remain in the past.

It was time to seal the Bone Eater's Well for good.

Shippou cried openly when she told him she was leaving, the small kitsune's tears tearing even deeper gashes into her already wounded heart. But she couldn't take him with her, and she couldn't remain. Of that, she was certain.

Miroku and Sango both agreed they would look after the little kit for her, to keep him safe for as long as they breathed life. Shippou swore that he would find her again when the time came, even if he had to wait centuries. Silently she prayed that he would be able to keep that promise.

And so it was with a broken heart and the completed Shikon Jewel in hand, Kagome Higurashi travelled through the Bone Eater's Well to the present for the final time.

* * *

The old shrine stood out against the surrounding wooded area - a stoic structure in the eerie silence. Birds sang, the wind blew gently, all was at peace. And then...

"SPIRIT GUN!"

BOOM

Soon the sounds of fighting shattered the peaceful quiet as two groups-one made up solely of demons, the other a mix of humans and demons-engaged in a violent battle.

"Damn it, you'd think these idiots would know when to give up." Yusuke Urameshi shouted, as he once again shot a burst of energy through his finger at an advancing demon.

"Perhaps they are related to Kuwabara." Hiei, the black and white haired fire demon commented while he sliced through yet another demon with his katana.

" _ **Hey**_!" an indignant protest came from Kuwabara, who was currently busy fending off another demon with his spirit sword. "I'll get you for that you little shrimp!"

"Hn." Hiei simply smirked, ignoring Kuwabara's threat and returned to slashing demons into tiny bits.

The four Spirit Detectives were currently surrounded by demons, which seemed to be appearing out of the woodworks by the minute.

 _'Oh boy, Koenma sure underestimated this Sayuki's powers to manipulate the lower class demons.'_ Yusuke thought. _'If I'd known the battle was going to be this intense, I never would have let Keiko come along.'_

 _Yeah, right. Like you could have stopped her?_ his subconcious retorted.

Botan and Keiko where huddled within the circle, protected by the four young men whose backs resolutely formed a barrier between life and death. Yusuke risked a glance back at them.

 _'Just stay there you two, please.'_ he pleaded silently.

"There seems to be no end to their number." Kurama commented, before lashing out with his own weapon: a whip-like vine covered in sharp, vicious looking thorns.

The tail of the whip wrapped around the nearest demon's neck before tightening. With a quick jerk of Kurama's wrist, a sickening sound occured as the demon's head was neatly severed from its body. The momentum of the move caused the head to fly into the air and over the Spirit Detectives' heads to land with a thunk on the ground, rolling to a stop near Keiko and Botan's feet.

"Ewww." the auburn haired girl exclaimed, and she drew back her right foot, immediately kicking the horrid thing away.

The demon appendage flew back into the air once again, propelled by the force of Keiko's well-aimed kick. It sailed in the direction of a demon who was in the process of sneaking up on an otherwise distracted Kurama.

 _Bonk_

The severed head of the dead demon struck its comrade in its own head. The force wasn't enough to knock the demon out or even down, but it was enough to disrupt the demon's charge, thus giving Kurama the chance to defend himself.

"Good shot, Keiko!" Botan congratulated her friend enthusiastically.

Kurama dispatched the sneaky demon quickly before looking back at the girls briefly, gifting Keiko with a smile, which had the young girl blushing slightly.

"Yes, thank you for the assistance, Keiko." the ever-polite kitsune said before diving back into the fight.

* * *

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**A Promise Kept**

 **\- Chapter 1 -**

* * *

 _He felt comfortable, despite the fact that he was injured, and the dark-haired boy nuzzled deeper into the soothing hand that was gently caressing his face. The lap which cushioned his head was warm and he couldn't help but sigh in contentment as a pleasant scent invaded his nostrils._

 _"You smell good." he murmured, almost lost in the haze of oblivious sleep._

 _"I thought you said you couldn't stand my scent?" a soft, feminine voice asked curiously._

 _"Keh...I lied."_

* * *

"Yusuke? Yusuke wake up, please?" Keiko spoke to the boy whose head she cradled in her lap. Worriedly she stroked his cheek before looking up at the others who were crowded around them. Her eyes locked with a pair of emerald green ones that were filled with concern.

"Keiko." Kurama knelt beside the girl. "It'll be alright. Yusuke is much too hard-headed to be kept down for long."

As if to prove Kurama right, Yusuke groaned slightly as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"See?" Kurama said, smiling at the obviously relieved Keiko.

* * *

He floated beneath the realm of the unconscious, familiar voices drawing him ever closer to the surface of wakefulness. A soft, female voice, somewhat muffled, called out to him, beckoning him and he groaned in response. Still caught up in the pleasant sensation of having his head cradled in her soft lap, he nuzzled deeper and sighed.

"Ka-gome."

With a sharp gasp, the softness supporting his head vanished. His head connected with unyeilding stone, the impact jarring him fully awake. He winced, rising up to a sitting position and rubbed the back of his aching head with one hand.

"Ouch." Yusuke muttered, then looked up from his seat on the ground to find Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara looking at him, their faces wearing varying expressions.

Hiei's was stoic, but it also held a hint of surprise as one of his brows was raised slightly. Kurama's face was filled with concern as well as a hint of confusion while Kuwabara just looked mad. Wait a minute, what the hell did he have to be mad about? And just where were Keiko and Botan? He noticed Kurama's eyes glance over to the right and Yusuke turned to see Botan following a fuming Keiko's retreating back. Scrambling up to go after the two girls, Yusuke was suddenly confronted with the brunt of Kuwabara's fury.

"What's your problem, Urameshi?! Are you cheatin' on Keiko or something? Who is this Kagome chick anyway?"

"Shut up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke shoved past his red-faced friend, ignoring his words as he continued to chase after Keiko.

"Keiko! Hey Keiko, wait up!" Yusuke called, but to no avail. Keiko simply kept her pace up as she walked away from him, followed closely by Botan.

Suddenly Yusuke grew annoyed, the words slipping from his lips before he realized it. "Oi, wench!"

Keiko and Botan both froze in there tracks and there were collective gasps from the vicinity of the other three members of the group. By now Yusuke had reached Keiko...just in time for her to spin abruptly around, her arm following through with the motion allowing her open palm to make contact with Yusuke's cheek.

 _Slap!_

As always, the force of one of Keiko's slaps knocked Yusuke flat. The young brunette then bestowed her fiercest glare at the downed young man. " _ **Jerk**_!"

"Ow..." Yusuke said, rubbing his reddening cheek gingerly.

Keiko turned away slightly as tears welled up in her eyes. "Just...just leave me alone, Yusuke." and with that, she fled the temple, followed closely by Botan.

Yusuke sat on the ground, a bewildered look on his face. "What the hell was that for?!" he asked as he climbed to his feet again. In an instant Kuwabara was at his side, glaring at him. Yusuke stepped back, glancing at Kurama and Hiei, who both were glaring at him as well.

"Hey, what's with all the glaring? You guys are beginning to creep me out."

"Well Yusuke, it is rather unwise to utter one girl's name while you are laying in another's lap." Kurama spoke softly. "Or call her 'wench' for that matter."

"What?!" Yusuke asked in disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about, Kurama? I haven't done either of those things!"

Kurama blinked.

Kuwbara gaped.

Hiei continued staring stoicly, eyebrow raised slightly.

"Are you saying you don't remember saying either of those things?" Kurama asked, recovering a second later.

"Are you saying I _**did**_ say those things?" Yusuke countered, glaring back at the kitsune.

"Actually...yes, yes I am."

"Dammit Urameshi, quit messing around and just admit it! You're cheating on Keiko, aren't you!" Kuwabara bellowed, stepping forward with clenched fists.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute, Kuwabara!" Yusuke tried to placate his friend. "I"m _**not**_ cheating on Keiko, alright?"

"Then why did you just call Keiko a wench, huh?" Kuwabara shot back. "And who the hell is this Kagome chick?!"

"I don't know anybody named Kagome and I'd never call Keiko that!"

"Well, you just did!"

With each retort, the two childhood rivals moved closer to one another until Kurama stepped between them, placing a hand on each young man's chest. "I believe we should look at this from a rational point of view." the Kitsune spoke, looking from Kuwabara to Yusuke. "You say you don't remember calling out a girl's name, nor calling Keiko a wench?" when Yusuke nodded in response to Kurama's inquiry, he continued. "And yet, we heard you plainly. Hmm, this is strange."

"No shit, Sherlock. What was your first clue?" Yusuke's sarcastic reply took Kurama by surprise. His friend had never really spoken to him in such a way before. Something was definitely wrong.

Yusuke shook his head slightly, as if to clear it, before looking back at Kurama. "Maybe I should go talk to her." he muttered glumly.

"It would seem unwise to do that, Yusuke," Kurama advised. "Seeing as how she just told you to leave her alone."

As bad as Yusuke hated to admit it, Kurama was right. Damn it. He needed to give Keiko time to cool down and forgive him for...well, basically for something he didn't remember doing.

"Hn. I for one have had quite enough of this spectacle. Do as you wish, but I shall not remain here longer than is needed."

"Well, go on you little runt. Ain't like we needed you here in the first place!" Kuwabara threw a glare in the fire demon's direction, then blinked when he realized there was nobody there.

"Damn it, I hate that guy!"

* * *

The blue-haired ferry girl walked quietly beside her friend, not really knowing what to do or say. Casting a glance every so often in the brunette's direction, Botan sighed. She had never really been in this situation herself, having yet to find any certain guy who interested her in that way.

 _'Though,'_ Botan thought, _'I can definitely understand Keiko's reason for being upset. If I had been in Keiko's place, I would have let Yusuke have it too.'_

They continued to walk through the forest, away from the shrine in silence. The birds had begun singing again once the battle had resided and the peace had been restored. A gentle breeze blowed through the trees, drying the tears that were trailing down Keiko's pale cheeks. At last, when Botan began to wonder if they would walk all the way back to civilization in silence, Keiko spoke.

"Why, Botan?" Keiko cast a tear-filled glance at-in her opinion-one of her closest female friends. "Why would he do this to me?"

"Keiko..." Botan trailed off, not finding the words needed to assure her heartbroken friend.

"I mean..." Keiko continued, facing forward again as she trudged on. "He's never called me anything like that before. Even when I've slapped him he's never called me a..." Botan noticed the slight flinch Keiko gave, as if she'd been struck by the very memory of Yusuke's words.

"And just who is 'Kagome' anyway? Botan, I don't understand!"

At this, Keiko finally broke down, prompting Botan to draw the sobbing girl into a gentle hug. They remained that way for some time, until Keiko's tears had receded and her sniffling had stopped. With reddened eyes, she looked back to her friend solemnly, moving Botan to find the words she felt would put her friend's mind at ease.

"Oh Keiko, I'm sure Yusuke didn't mean anything by what he said. I mean, he had just been blasted across the room by a pretty good burst of spirit energy. And despite popular belief, Yusuke's head is not made of wood."

The last line succeeded in its purpose and drew a small giggle from the other girl and Botan smiled.

"Now, dry those eyes and let's get you home. I'm sure Yusuke will be itching to apologize to you in the morning at school."

A deep sigh and a nod later, Keiko and Botan were once again moving through the forest and toward civilization.

* * *

 _ **That Night**_

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi exited the bathroom, having finished bathing the dirt and grime from the day's battle at the shrine from his skin and hair. Dressed in his normal light blue pajamas, the young Spirit Detective padded barefoot down the cold hardwood floor of the hallway to his bedroom.

Once there, he set his alarm clock for 6 a.m. It was the first day of High School tomorrow and he didn't want to be late. Not because he wanted to make a good impression, no. He wanted to be there first thing so that he could apologize to Keiko for saying something that he _**still**_ couldn't remember saying. Sighing exasperatedly, Yusuke climbed into bed and pulled the covers high. A few short moments after laying his weary head down, he drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _The wind drifted gently through the branches of the tree in which the young man sat, deep in thought._

 _"So...she is dead." he muttered to himself, sounding tragically sad._

 _From out of nowhere, an object flew through the air, aimed directly at the perched young man's back. Without caring to look, he reached behind him, catching the object deftly. Bringing it around, he examined the object-a pear-with puzzlement. From below, a young woman carrying a bag of food approached the tree._

 _"I'll give you that one." she called up to him._

 _Suspicion filled the young man's voice as he replied. "What's up with all that food?"_

 _"The villagers gave them to me." she explained. "Come down here. Let's share it!"_

 _They sat together at the base of the tree, the young woman munching contentedly on the pear as the young man crouched, studying her in suspicion._

 _"What are you scheming, you witch?" he asked suddenly._

 _"Nothing. It's just that... you don't like me much, do you?" she asked._

 _"You make me sick!" he practically screamed._

 _"Hey, you..." she replies, offended. "The one you hate isn't me but that woman, Kikyou!"_

 _"Feh!"_

 _"I. Am. Kagome!_ _ **Not**_ _Kikyou! Can't we at least be a little friendly with each other?" she pleaded, looking to her left...only to find that he'd abandoned his post. Looking up, she spied him back in his tree, back to her as he lay on the branch._

 _"Feh! Are you stupid? I could care less whoever you are, so long as I get my hands on that jewel!" he passionately retorted._

 _"Ah, is that so?" the girl's voice shot back. "But no matter how strong you are, all I have to do is say 'osuw-'_

* * *

Yusuke awakened with a start and quickly experienced the most awful sense of imbalance as he felt himself tip precariously sideways. Then came the steely grip as a hand suddenly wrapped around his upper arm as he was steadied back on his - tree limb?

"Whoa!" Yusuke shouted, his eyes widening comically as the sleep-induced fog lifted from his mind and he realized just where he was.

Looking up, his astonished gaze connected with a pair of bright red eyes.

"Gah!" Startled, Yusuke flailed again as he lost his balance. Once more the strong grip steadied him. "H-Hiei!?"

"Hn. Why did you bother getting up here, if you're only going to fall out?" Hiei shook his head in slight disgust. "Baka." he muttered.

After calming his nerves somewhat, Yusuke looked around and found that he was in the tree outside of his bedroom window. _'How did I get here?'_ he thought. Looking up with disbelief at the fire demon standing beside him on the tree branch he was now perched upon, Yusuke did the only thing the situation called for.

He freaked.

* * *

 **Buffybot76:** I'll have to warn you that due to the excessive amount of other fics I have going it may take me awhile between updates. I have one more chapter already written out and that is it. But don't worry, I do plan on finishing all of my fics. In fact, I - *is rudely interrupted by an irate Spirit Detective*

 **Yusuke:** Hey! What's the big idea sticking me up in a tree?! What are you trying to do, kill me?!

 **Buffybot76:** *feigns innocent expression* Would I do that to you?

 **Inuyasha:** Keh! Hell yeah. Look what you did to me!

 **Buffybot76:** *sighs* I explained that last chapter. Plot forced me to do it. Pay attention! It's not like I wanted you to die! And like I said, you will be coming back...sort of.

 **Inuyasha:** *snorts* Yeah, in this baka's dreams or when he's knocked unconscious!

 **Yusuke:** *glares at Inu* Shut up! *turns to author* And what's the big idea? Making me have dreams about mutt-boy, here?! *points at Inu*

 **Inuyasha:** *growls* Oh, that's it! *leaps for Yusuke*

 **Kagome:** *walks in, quickly observes the situation and - * SIT!

 **Inuyasha:** THUMP OW!

 **Yusuke:** *laughs insanely down at the subdued hanyou* Oh man, that was PRICELESS! *calms down from laughing fit* *glares at author* Now back to business. You didn't answer me before. What's the deal with me waking up in a tree? I could've broken my neck!

 **Keiko:** *hmphs* It's a shame you didn't. Call me a wench? Yusuke, you jerk! How could you?!

 **Yusuke:** *gapes at Keiko* But I already told you I didn't!

 **Kurama:** *coughs politely* Actually Yusuke, you did. We all heard you.

 **Kuwabara, Hiei and Botan:** *all nod in agreement*

 **Keiko:** *tearful voice* Yusuke...I don't think I want to see you anymore.

 **Yusuke:** But you don't...But I didn't...You can't...I ...Argh! *looks at author* WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!

 **Buffybot76:** *gives mysterious smirk* You'll see... *turns back to readers* Anyway.. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I know it's probably only gotten more confusing, or maybe some of you figured out what's going on already, I don't know. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know if you liked it or not.

 **Yusuke:** For Pete's sake, review so I can find out what the hell is going on, people!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Promise Kept**

 **\- Chapter 2 -**

* * *

Keiko stood alone outside of the entrance to her new high school. Hefting her pack higher onto her shoulder, the brunette girl shifted as she tugged uneasily on the hem of her new school uniform.

 _'Honestly, whoever thought up the design for this was truly a pervert,'_ she thought.

The blue skirt barely managed to brush her mid-thigh, revealing way too much leg in her opinion. She could just imagine the field day Yusuke would have when he saw it. This thought brought a sigh of exasperation to her lips. She had remained awake half the previous night fretting that she had overreacted to what Yusuke had said. After all, he _**had**_ just been hit by a strong blast of spirit energy. As far as she knew there was no one by the name of 'Kagome' that went to Sarayashiki High either. So maybe it had all been a big misunderstanding after all.

 _'Then why isn't he here yet?'_ she thought sadly. _'He could at least show up. If not to apologize, then at least to attend the first day of school!'_

With a ring that echoed throughout the inner halls of the building, the bell signifying that all the students should report to the first class of the day sounded. Reluctantly, the students milling about the halls began to filter into their assigned homerooms for role call. And still Keiko lingered as salty tears stung viciously at her eyelids as she refused to let them fall. She was unaware of the figure observing her from the entrance to the school.

The red haired boy intently watched the young girl from the threshold, his emerald eyes tainted with concern.

 _'Yusuke, what could you have possibly been thinking?'_ Shucihi Minamino, otherwise known to some as Kurama, thought. _'Keiko has been nothing but loyal to you. It is indeed a true gift to find one so devoted. Why then do you treat her so crudely?'_

Shaking the thoughts away, Kurama pushed away from the frame he'd been leaning against and stepped forward.

 _'He will be here,'_ Keiko told herself repeatedly. _'He will be here. He will...'_ Her train of thought broke off as a warm hand settled lightly onto her shoulder. A soft gasp of surprise escaped her lips as she spun around.

"K-Kurama." Keiko stuttered when she found herself staring into the kitsune's intense emerald gaze.

"Good morning, Keiko. Why are you out here? Homeroom is starting." he looked at her in concern, knowing she wasn't one to be late to class.

Sighing, Keiko looked back over her shoulder at the empty school yard. "I was waiting for Yusuke." she spoke softly, but knew he heard her anyway. "But I guess he's not coming today."

Kurama's jaw clenched slightly in anger. "Perhaps he simply slept in?" He offered the small explanation to her, even if it sounded weak in his own ears.

A look of defeat entered Keiko's already saddened eyes. "I guess you're right. I mean, this _**is**_ Yusuke we're talking about." she uttered a half-hearted chuckle. "How could I possibly have thought he'd show up for his first day of high school without being prodded?" she offered the red-head a feeble smile.

Kurama smiled encouragingly. If she was willing to be cheered up, then he would try his hardest. "Yes, he does have a habit of missing many of his classes. He also was hit with that blast yesterday, it might still be causing side effects." He frowned after he said that. He didn't want to remind her of what Yusuke had said afterward.

Keiko nodded, shifting her book-filled pack once more on her shoulder into a more comfortable position. She began to make her way into the school building, Kurama falling into step beside her.

"So, what class do you have first, Kur - ah, Shuichi." Keiko asked, quickly switching to the kitsune's alias as they were now around a few stray students who had yet to make it to class.

Kurama pulled his schedule out his school bag, scanning the paper and reading the first name. "I have Ganjirehto first. What about you, Keiko?"

Keiko's eyes brightened when she heard this. "Me too." she replied. "Looks like we're heading to the same class, then."

Kurama turned a quick grin in her direction, his step quickening slightly. "It seems we are, but we'd better hurry. It wouldn't do well to get in trouble on our first day, now would it?" his emerald eyes twinkled. Neither of them _**ever**_ got in trouble.

Keiko returned the grin with a smile of her own, and for the moment her anxiety over the last 24 hours dissipated. Her first day of high school was at hand and she refused to start out on the wrong foot.

* * *

Mr. Takenaka sat in his office, staring at the clock on the wall. 10:35 a.m. He uttered a long sigh. It was just the first day and as he looked over the mountain of documents and folders that littered his desk he could already tell that the school year would be a hectic one. It seemed that they were getting more and more new students in each year. Since he'd agreed to become the Principal for Sarayashiki High it seemed his workload had increased dramatically. But he didn't mind, not really. He enjoyed knowing that his efforts helped to keep the young people who entered the halls of his school on the right path to good jobs and better futures. He leaned back in his chair, opening a folder to go over the list of new students.

 _'Shuichi Minamino. No surprise at seeing that name.'_ the Principal chuckled good-naturedly. _'Keiko Yukimura. Again, no surprise there.'_ he scanned the list further. _'Hmm. Well, well. Yusuke Urameshi. You mean he's actually going to try and take on high school?'_ Mr. Takenaka smiled. _'Good for him!'_

His musings where then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, creaking slightly, and allowed two people to enter. A woman, obviously the mother, with short ebony hair and nice features, followed by a younger girl who could only be the woman's daughter. They looked so similar, except for the daughter's hair was longer, brushing the middle of her back and she was dressed in the new school's uniform.

Mr. Takenaka rose from his desk and bowed in greeting. "Good morning, how may I help you?"

"Mr. Takenaka?" the woman queried, returning the bow.

"Yes, I'm Takenaka." the Principal replied.

The woman smiled. "Good morning. I'm Mrs. Higurashi, and this is my daughter Kagome." Pulling the young woman before her, she continued. "I've come to enroll my daughter, I hope I am not too late?"

"Of course not." Takenaka smiled pleasantly. "Do you have her records from her previous school?"

"Yes, they're right here." Mrs. Higurashi said, pulling the folder from her bag and laying it on the desk before him.

Mr. Takenaka smiled. "Thank you."

He retook his seat and then opened the folder, proceeding to look over the important information within. After a moment, an eyebrow raised in curiosity at the amount of absences Kagome had accumulated over the time at her previous school. The other brow soon joined the first at the list of illnesses that had been given as reasons for the absences in the first place.

"Well, this is..." Takenaka trailed off, looking up from the folder, meeting Kagome's gaze. "I do hope you are feeling well enough to attend this year?" The brown eyes, which returned his gaze, were dull, almost lifeless. Not at all as exuberant as a girl her age's eyes should have been. A slight nod of her head was his only answer.

"Very well then." Mr. Takenaka sighed, rising from his chair, he reached across his desk to shake the Kagome's mother's hand. "Thank you for dropping Kagome off, Mrs. Higurashi. I'll just show her around the school since it is almost time for fourth period to let out anyway."

"Thank you, Mr. Takenaka." Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a tight hug before departing. Leaving Kagome alone in the strange, new school.

* * *

"How the hell did I get up here?!" a thoroughly perplexed Yusuke, still residing in the tree he'd awoken in, exclaimed. He eyed Hiei as if he knew the answer.

Hiei snorted. "Hn. How should I know, Detective? I just arrived to find you out here, hybernating."

"Grrr. This is insane!" Yusuke continued to rant, and in the process nearly losing his grip on the tree limb he was balancing precariously on. " _ **WHOA**_!"

The near-fall was enough to bring the irate Spirit Detective back to himself long enough to decide that it might not be such a bad idea to get out of the tree. The smirking fire demon watched as Yusuke crawled tentatively across the length of the tree limb and into his bedroom window. Once inside, Yusuke took note of the time on his alarm clock.

"What?!" Yusuke bellowed, snatching up the alarm clock and shaking it to no avail. The time still stood firm at 11:03 a.m. He was late for his first day of high school! "Shit!" Ignoring the amused fire demon who had just entered his bedroom as well, Yusuke scrambled to change into the new school uniform that he'd been given the week before. "Shit, shit, shit! I was supposed to apologize to Keiko first thing this morning! Aw man, she's gonna SIT me!"

"Sit you, detective? Have you become her pet?" Hiei's smirk widened.

Yusuke paused, looking at Hiei with a bewildered expression. "Huh?" he asked dumbly, blinking before shaking his head and continuing to dress.

Hiei's smirk faltered. Did he not remember what he had just said, or that it had sounded odd? Something very strange was going on here.

 _'The Detective is acting more strangely than usual.'_ Hiei thought. _'Though it is none of my concern, so why should I care? I don't care!'_ The insistence behind that thought caused Hiei to clench his fists dramatically. _'Why should I rationalize whether the Detective's words make sense or not?'_

By this time, Yusuke was fully dressed and headed out the door. Putting on just a small burst of demon speed, Hiei exited through the window and arrived at Yusuke's front door just as the young man was shutting the door. He turned, finding himself once again faced with inquisitive red eyes.

"GAAH! Dammit, Hiei. Stop doing that!" Yusuke shouted, charging past.

"Hn." Hiei smirked.

He then fell into step beside Yusuke, who in turn, shot him a sideways glance. "What? You wanna walk me to school?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"Why, can you not find the way yourself?" The fire demon replied just as sarcastically.

"Grr, why are you bugging me all of a sudden?" Yusuke grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he headed toward the high school.

Hiei's smirk reappeared. "Because it's just so amusing, Detective."

Yusuke didn't respond, simply growled in annoyance as he continued to walk. Silence followed the pair as they walked the first block of a 10 block trek to Yusuke's new school. After the fourth block, however, was another matter.

"You're going too slow. Humans weaker than you can go at a faster pace."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed at Hiei's taunt, but he kept his eyes staring straight ahead. "Why do you even come around? Is it just to annoy me? Cause if so, you're doing a bang up job of it."

"No. But it is quite amusing, now that you mention it..."

"Damn it! Just shut up!" Yusuke growled angrily amidst a few more choice swears. Hiei simply chuckled darkly and they resumed their quiet, somewhat companionable walk to the school.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Keiko Yukimura!"

The sound of her name being called, made Keiko and Kurama pause as they were making their way to the gym for recess. They had lucked out and had every class together so far. Turning, the pair were surprised to see Mr. Takenaka, her old principal from Sarayashiki Junior High. What was he doing at the high school?

"I see you're both surprised to see me." Mr. Takenaka chuckled, nodding politely to both teens. "Well, I've decided to swap jobs with Mr. Kayasaki. I will be your principal this year." the man smiled warmly at their shocked expressions. He then drew their attention to the dark haired girl standing slightly behind him. "I'd like you to meet a new transfer student...Kagome Higurashi."

Keiko could have sworn her heart missed a beat. Had he just... Was her name really... _'No!'_ her mind protested insistently. _'It's just a coincidence. She is not the one! It was all a misunderstanding. The girl who's name Yusuke called out does not exist.'_

At her side, Kurama narrowed his eyes in thought when the girl's name was revealed. _'Hmm. So it would appear that there really is a Kagome at this school. But she is new, so how could Yusuke possibly know her? It would seem unlikely for this to be a coincidence.'_ the kitsune turned to the girl at his side. _'Though for Keiko's sake, I pray that it is.'_

Kagome watched her new schoolmates through lowered lashes as the Mr. Takenaka introduced them. The brunette seemed shocked to hear her name, as if she'd heard it before. The red haired boy seemed to have recognized her name as well.

 _'Oh, great.'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'I'm here ten minutes and already people are looking at me strange.'_

Mr. Takenaka didn't seem to notice the peculiar reactions his two best students had in regards to the new girl and instead continued to speak. "I was just showing Miss Higurashi around the school grounds, but according to Mr. Fujitsu, I have some important business to attend to before lunch. It wouldn't be too much to ask for one of you to show her around instead?"

"Um... Er..." Keiko stalled, unable to speak after the shock she'd been just dealt.

Kurama, sensing Keiko's unease, stepped forward. "It would be our pleasure, Mr. Takenaka." the red haired young man said, smiling.

Kagome smiled at the two. "I hope I won't be too much trouble." _'Seeing how you seem to be weird around me anyway.'_

Keiko seemed to snap out of the daze she had been in ever since Kagome's name was revealed. Forcing her lips into a friendly smile, she shook her head. "Oh, no trouble. We were just on our way to the gym for recess. We can start the tour there."

Mr. Takenaka smiled brightly. "Excellent. Well, I'll just leave you young people to it then. Have a good day." and with that, the Principal left to return to his office.

"Great," Kagome sweat dropped, seeing the hesitation on Keiko. She waved farewell to Mr. Takenaka. "So... is the school big?" _'The least I can do is try to make conversation.'_

Kurama and Keiko turned in the direction of the gym, Kurama motioning for Kagome to follow their lead. "No larger than your average school, I would suspect." Kurama said, his tone was polite but Kagome could tell he was wary of her. She'd been with Inuyasha long enough to notice the slightest facial expressions.

"Okay, what's with the weird looks you two have been giving me? Have I met you somewhere before or something?" Well, she usually did speak her mind.

Keiko gasped at the directness of the questions and shot a look at Kurama. Kurama, however, met the girl's look head on. "No, we haven't met. Though a friend of ours mentioned someone named Kagome just yesterday. We're just surprised at you showing up the next day, is all." Kurama said smoothly.

"Oh, that's it," Kagome sighed in relief. "I was afraid something more weird was going on. If it calms you, I'm really new here, so I don't know anyone but you two."

At this reassurance, Keiko gave her first real smile of the day. "I'm sorry. We seemed to have got off on the wrong foot." she said, halting her steps and stretched out an open hand. "I'm Keiko Yukimura, and this is Shuichi Minamino."

Kuwabara turned the corner as they began to acquaint each other. Kagome took her hand gladly. "Kagome Higurashi." she said, causing Kuwabara's ear to twitch.

 _'Kagome. . . huh, that sounds familiar_.' the orange haired teen thought. Then it struck him. "Hey! You're that chick Urameshi was dreamin' about!"

Startled, Kagome glanced at the newcomer questioningly before turning back to the others. She noticed everyone's previous expressions of shock had returned. _'Great... one step forward... two steps back,'_ she thought.

Suddenly curious, Kagome asked, "Who's Urameshi?"

"A friend of ours." Kurama replied, he then addressed the orange haired boy who just arrived. "I think are mistaken, Kuwabara."

"Huh? No, I'm not. You both heard him plain as day, just like me." Kuwabara protested.

Keiko remained quiet the whole time, thinking. _'How do you know her, Yusuke? Is she an old girlfriend? Or maybe a childhood friend? But... she asked who he was. If she doesn't know, then how could Yusuke be dreaming of her?'_

Kagome just stood there. _'Urameshi? I don't know anyone by that name...'_ Finally, she spoke up. "If it helps any, I don't know a Urameshi."

At that moment, Kagome felt a demonic aura and looked towards the direction it was radiating from. She saw two young men making their way over to the little group she was currently talking to.

"Hey! Keiko!" Yusuke exclaimed, waving his hand in the air to get the group's-mainly Keiko's-attention. _'Ah geez, hope she's not too upset with me,'_ he thought.. He could see Kurama, Keiko and Kuwabara standing with another girl with long dark hair. _'Huh, must be new here, she's wearing the new school uniform.'_

Almost as one, the group turned in Yusuke and Hiei's direction. As the two got closer to the group, Kagome took this time to study them. One had slicked back hair and was wearing a blue uniform.

 _'He must go to school here,'_ Kagome thought, as she studied his form.

Looking over to the guy next to him, she was surprised when she saw him staring at her. His abnormally red eyes seemed to be sizing her up. His outfit consisted of all black, so obviously he wasn't a student. She saw something sticking out of his cloak. Upon closer inspection, she found it to be the hilt of a sword.

 _'A sword?'_ Reading his aura, she found that he had no intention of hurting her whatsoever, so she let it go.

By that time, Yusuke and Hiei had joined them. "Hey." Yusuke said awkwardly, not exactly meeting anyone's gaze.

"About time you showed up, Urameshi. What'd you do? Oversleep?" Kuwabara's gravelly voice was chastising. "You were supposed to apologize to Keiko this morning!"

"It's alright, Kuwabara." Keiko said quietly, embarrassed.

By this time, Kagome was trying to move inconspicuously away from the growing tension, but her movement caught Yusuke's attention. Turning toward her, their eyes met and held for only a second, but it was enough. Yusuke sucked in a deep breath as suddenly, for the first time, he was conscious as the memories hit.

* * *

 _"I love you, Kagome." the voice was barely above a whisper, but audible all the same._

 _A gasp of surprise was drawn from the young woman as she spun around suddenly, caught off-guard by words she had never thought would be directed at her. At least, not by the one she wanted to say them._

 _"Inuyasha... I... I love you, too." she breathed, astonished that she had the will power to actual respond. She watched as the hanyou approached her slowly, his silver locks floating around him as he moved. Drawing nearer, he paused only when there was barely an inch of space between them._

 _"When this is over," Inuyasha spoke, his lips hovering a hair's breadth from her own, "When we've beaten Naraku...then we will be together, forever. I promise, Kagome."_

 _And with that, he sealed the promise with a soul-rending kiss. One that would eventually have to last Kagome centuries._

BREAKBREAKBREAK

The group all stared in dumb-struck awe as they watched Yusuke's eyes begin to glow an alarmingly golden color. The four friends all having the same thought run through their minds simultaneously. _'Oh no, not again.'_ Yusuke took one step, then another toward the new girl as he reached one hand out to her, as if in a trance.

"Kagome?"

The multitude of gasps were joined by Kagome's own as she stared wide-eyed at the boy in front of her in wary apprehension. _'How does he know me? His eyes... they... they look so familiar... Could it be...?'_

"NO!"

Yusuke was startled out of the trance he'd been thrown into with the flashback and his eyes-which had resumed their normal chocolate color-focused just in time to see the new girl whirl around and flee the vicinity. Dumb-founded, Yusuke watched until the dark-haired girl... Kagome... was out of sight.

Lifting a hand to nervously rub the back of his neck, Yusuke turned back to the others. He winced inwardly at the looks of various emotions his friend's were sending him. Fury, complete bafflement, dark stoicism, and worst of all, heartbreak.

* * *

tbc...

* * *

 **Buffybot76:** Well now, that sure was interesting...

 **Yusuke:** What the hell are you talking about lady? I totally blew it with Keiko!

 **Keiko:** *sobs* Why, Yusuke? Why are you doing this to me?!

 **Yusuke:** Hey! Don't blame me! It's all her fault! *points to authoress*

 **Buffybot76:** O.O;;

 **Kurama:** Really, Yusuke. You need to be a bit more sensitive to Keiko's feelings.

 **Yusuke:** Stay out of this, fox-boy!

 **Keiko:** *with hands fisted on hips* Yusuke Urameshi! Do not pick a fight with Kurama-kun, your fight is with me!

 **Hiei:** Yes, it is indeed a good time to watch you being beaten, detective.

 **Yusuke:** Watch it, runt!

 **Buffybot76:** *sweatdrops* Um...guys?

 **Hiei:** *draws katana* You want some of this, detective?

 **Buffybot76:** Hey guys!

 **Yusuke:** *powers up spirit gun* Bring it on!

 **Buffybot76:** *narrows eyes* GUYS!

 **Hiei and Yusuke:** *stops fighting* WHAT?!

 **Buffybot76:** CUT IT OUT!

 **Hiei and Yusuke:** O.O;;;; Yes, ma'am!

 **Kurama and Keiko:** *suppressed snickers*

 **Buffybot76:** *sighs* Anyway, thanks for the reviews you guys. I really appreciated them. Let me know if this chapter went off as well as the first two and if you want to read more, okay? *sees Hiei and Yusuke starting to fight again* Eek! I'd better go now before these two kill one another! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Promise Kept**

 **\- Chapter 3 -**

* * *

Pounding feet echoed throughout the deserted hallway, followed soon after by the loud bang as the door to the girl's bathroom was flung open, the wood making sharp contact with the plaster wall. Rushing inside, Kagome managed to make it to one of the stalls, throwing up the toilet seat as she fell to her knees, before quite abruptly losing her lunch. She retched until there was nothing left, then she pulled down the porcelin seat and cover, folding her arms on the lid to cradle her head. The shocks seemed to just keep on coming.

First, Inuyasha declared his love for her, finally, on the eve of their big battle with Naraku. A battle in which her beloved hanyou lost his life. That had been devastating. Then, she'd had to returned to her time, leaving her friends and the little kitsune cub who had become like a son to her. That had been heartbreaking.

But wait. No, fate wasn't done toying with her emotions yet, oh no. Then, she'd returned to her time to learn that she couldn't go back to her old school due to the amount of absenses she'd had. Okay, so that wasn't a biggie there. She could deal. But then came the clencher. She just happened to get enrolled in the very school that the person whom she'd loved in the Feudal Era's reincarnation attended!

She could deny it all she wanted, but those eyes...those golden eyes that had flashed for only a heartbeat, along with the feeling she'd gotten by looking into them, was proof enough. This boy, Urameshi, was Inuyasha reincarnated. There was no doubt about it. An image of the girl, Keiko, flashed in Kagome's mind. The look of utter heartbreak in her eyes as he had reached out to her told her everything. He obviously belonged to someone else.

With a whimper, Kagome laid her head down in her arms and cried.

* * *

For a moment, nobody moved, everyone's shock was evident. Yusuke felt torn and indecisive as he stood before his friends and teammates in the middle of the hallway. Half of him wanted to explain, to remove the accusing looks that were present in the others' eyes. Mostly, he just wanted to wipe the look of sheer mortification from Keiko's tear-filled gaze. But at the same time, another part of him, one he had been completely oblivious to before, prevented him from going to her. In fact, he was feeling an undeniable urge to race after the young woman who had just bolted away.

 _'But why,'_ his mind cried out. _'Who is she and why should I want to comfort her instead of Keiko?'_

Sadly, no answer was forthcoming. Yusuke glanced toward his friends, then back in the direction that Kagome had gone. Kurama noticed this, but remained silent, still reluctant to pass judgement on his friend. Something brushed his arm, and the red head looked down just as Keiko stepped past him hesitantly, her eyes trained intently on her childhood friend.

"Yusuke?" her voice came out a bit weak and uncertain. She didn't want to believe that this girl whom she had just met had such a strong hold over the boy that she, herself, had loved since grade school.

Yusuke slowly turned back to her, his eyes held such sadness and longing that it thoroughly shattered Keiko's fragile heart. It dawned on her then and she knew, much like she had known that day, when Yusuke had possessed Kuwabara's body so that he could speak to her, that he didn't belong to her anymore.

"I'm sorry," Yusuke said softly. "But I've got to find out what's going on with me...and for some reason, I think that girl is the key."

Numbly, Keiko nodded, though the shards of her broken heart was screaming out in protest.

Yusuke smiled, then without looking at the others turned and sprinted down the hallway in the direction that Kagome had gone.

* * *

Yusuke rounded a corner of the hallway, intent on finding her. He knew she couldn't have gotten far. His mind wandered back to the episode he had just had a few moments before, in front of all his friends, no less. The images had been clear, it had been her he'd kissed, but... He was just passing by the girl's bathroom when he heard it. The sound of muffled sobs drifted from inside the bathroom.

 _'Great,'_ Yusuke thought sarcastically. _'Just great.'_

Looking around cautiously, Yusuke finally determined that there was nobody present to see him and so he quickly pushed open the door and ducked inside. Once he made it through the door, he turned and locked it behind him before turning back around to face the row of stalls before him.

From within the third stall the sobbing sound ceased causing everything to become eerily quiet. For a minute, Yusuke worried that perhaps it wasn't the girl he was looking for crying in the small cubicle, but another of his female classmates. The sound of someone standing inside caused him to tense and as the door began to swing open, Yusuke prepared himself for the inevitable scream if he was proved to be wrong.

Kagome had heard the entrance to the bathroom being opened, followed by the distinct click of the lock falling into place. She'd raised her head from her arms at that. The silence that had been unnerving and so she finally decided to pull herself together and investigate. There was obviously someone else in here with her. So why weren't they going to another one of the unoccupied stalls?

Standing up, Kagome warily opened the stall door. She blinked in surprise when she saw just who it was on the other side.

"Y-you!" she gasped.

 _'So it is Kagome.'_ Yusuke thought, then frowned. _'But... how do I know her name?'_

Kagome's eyes, which were red-rimmed and puffy from crying, narrowed on the dark haired boy. "What do you want?"

Yusuke looked at his feet. What _**did**_ he want, anyway? Why had he gone after her? _'I want Kagome to stop crying.'_ a voice from somewhere within him echoed. "I want you to cheer up." he mumbled, shrugging.

She blinked. He was standing there in front of her, refusing to meet her gaze.

 _'Damn, I'm still crying... my eyes are all red... his head bowed in an embarassed fashion. Like... he's not used to admitting his feelings... true feelings... His true feelings? Like Inuyasha.'_

Suddenly, she was staring at the floor, clenching her fists in ... frustration? loss? anger... "You are _**not**_ Inuyasha! Leave me alone!"

Yusuke looked up at her. "Huh? Inuyasha?" What was this girl talking about? Why would he be a dog demon? Of course he wasn't an Inu Yasha. She had some serious issues, obviously, but he still couldn't help but feel a strange attraction to her. "And why should I leave you alone?" he shot back.

She felt a strange urge just to shout, I said leave me alone, you insufferable jerk! But no. This was not Inuyasha. She had to make herself believe... It was probably just a coincidence.. some random guy who happened to be rude, human, and a cool looking hunk... Ahh! where had that thought come from? Slowly, she slid down the bathroom wall in frustration.

"Look," she sighed miserably. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. Thanks for the concern and all, but I'm just having a bad day, right now."

Yusuke stood for a moment, staring down at this girl who, for all intent and purposes, should have been a total stranger to him. One he'd barely met, but instead, he felt oddly close to her. Closer than he'd ever felt to Keiko, and he'd known Keiko his entire childhood. Hesitating for just a second longer, Yusuke Urameshi went over and sat beside Kagome. She stared at him warily, as if she expected him to attack her or something.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" he offered. "I mean, I've always heard that it helps to talk about your problems." he stated, attempting to at least try and figure out what the connection was between them. Maybe it had something to do with the way she was acting around him.

Brown eyes met brown eyes.

"You're being so nice." she said wonderingly. Blink. Head shake. Arghh. Why couldn't she get it through her head that this boy was not Inuyasha? She had to believe that. She had to! She felt herself blush again as he smiled at her. The poor guy was probably more confused than she was. She had no right to lash out at him like that.

"You see... It's been a weird day, or few days actually..."

"Tell me about it." Yusuke snorted.

With an tiredly ironic smile, Kagome couldn't help but think, you have no idea... At the same time, Yusuke was thinking the same thing as he remembered the past 48 hours and the string of odd occurances that had happened to him.

"It's just that you look... very similar to someone I know- once knew." Kagome continued. "My old boyfriend, in fact."

Yusuke tensed. He wasn't sure why her mentioning an old boyfriend caused a sharp pang of jealousy to shoot through him, but it did. And damn it, it pissed him off! Why was he feeling jealous over her? "So who was it...? the old boyfriend, I mean..."

How odd. He seemed ticked at her or something. Unless, the walls really were a mortal enemy?

"He went to a different school. Inuyasha and I met one day at Grandfather's shrine."

"Right... the Goshinboku..." Yusuke murmured idly, his eyes had unknowingly glazed over.

Kagome turned concerned eyes to the boy. She was more than a little alarmed that he knew about the Goshinboku. Wasn't her Grandpa the only person who wanted to remember the legend? And besides, that was her and Inuyasha's tree.

"Wait.. How do you know about Goshinboku?"

Yusuke blinked, his glazed expression fading at the action as he turned to face her. "Uh... I don't know." he said honestly. "The name just... popped in my head. Like your name did."

Kagome stared into Yusuke's eyes a minute longer, trying to figure out if this was really what she thought... what she hoped it was. "Meet me after school, I want to show you something." she said, finally deciding on a course of action.

A bit unsure of the whole deal, but just as curious, Yusuke nodded in agreement.

* * *

Keiko wandered along the sidewalk, heedless of her destination, her black penny loafers scuffling along the concret with each sluggish step she took. School had passed by agonizingly slow for her and she'd watched with sad eyes as Yusuke had walked away with the new girl immediately after the last bell had rung. She clutched her school books to her chest, as if in an attempt to stiffle the piercing pain now plaguing her heart. Her mahongany-hued eyes stung as bitter tears threatened to spill forth despite her attempt to keep them at bay and the salty moisture shimmered upon her long lashes, which blinked rapidly in her effort to cease the downpour. Because she knew... She knew once they started, they might not ever stop.

Her mind was clouded with the image of the scene that had been unceremoniously played out before her. The look on Yusuke's face as he'd met the other girl's eyes. The look of recognition... from both of them. Yes, she'd caught the look that had passed through Kagome's eyes and at that moment her heart had shattered. All the years of caring for and coming to love her childhood friend, was going to be for naught. Just as she'd begun to believe that she'd been wrong, that things could go back to normal... One name-her name-uttered from his lips had destroyed all her hope. There was no going back.

It was over.

The sound of approaching footsteps barely registered in Keiko's mind due to her being so caught up in her torment as she continued to walk in her trance-like state. She never noticed when Kurama drew up, falling into step beside her. Dipping his hands into the front pockets of his uniform pants, the red-haired teen silently accomanied her to wherever her wandering would take them.

They continued to walk a few blocks more before Kurama began to wonder if Keiko even realized he was present. He was a bit startled when, finally, she spoke, directing a single question toward him.

"Do you believe in soul mates, Kurama?"

Kurama blinked, caught off guard by such an unexpected question. He pondered it for a moment, looking within himself to find the truest answer to Keiko's inquiry. "Yes." he finally replied, a soft smile emerging. "Yes, I do."

"I do, too." Keiko sighed. She paused in her step as a frown marred her pretty face. "At least... I did."

Kurama ceased walking as well, turning to face Keiko with a surprised look on his face. "And now you don't?"

Keiko shook her head. No.

"And why is that?"

Keiko sighed, her eyes seemingly sightless as she spoke. "It was always Yusuke. For as far back as I can remember, I've always believed that we belonged together. But now... after what just happened, I know it's not true. I'm just not sure I'm strong enough to handle being alone." she whispered. "I don't want to be alone, Kurama."

Kurama brought up a hand, cupping Keiko's chin, encouraging her to train her eyes on him as he spoke. "You don't have to be alone, Keiko. Not if you don't wish to be."

Keiko's eyes widened at Kurama's words. What had he meant? How could she be anything but alone without Yusuke? "I don't understand." she murmured, her head dipping into Kurama's touch as his hand slipped up to rest against the side of her face.

Kurama's gaze softened upon Keiko. She seemed so lost, so desolate. His slid his hand around to the nape of her neck and drew her forward. Keiko obliged, stepping into his embrace. "Don't worry Keiko. It'll all work out." he smiled, but she didn't see it as her face pressed against the cloth of his shirt.

Sighing, Keiko allowed her arms to encircle Kurama's trim waist, completing the friendly gesture. She'd never been this close to him before and immediately her senses were assaulted with the subtle smell of roses that mingled with a more masculine scent. Keiko was at a loss. When had Yusuke ever been so gentle or encouraging? When had he ever held her so gently? When had he ever tried to make her feel better with soft words? She blinked back more tears. Why wasn't she feeling any better?

She sniffled tellingly and Kurama's arms closed around her. "If you need to cry, don't hold it in."

One small statement and she felt like falling apart. Her tears escaped her, she forgot everything but the hurt falling completely into Kurama's arms. Why was he comforting her? Why did he care? Her vision blurred away through her cries and her breath hitched as she sniffled, trying fruitlessly to stem her crying. Kurama just held her, one hand rubbing her back comfortingly.

 _'Kurama.'_ she thought. _'He's so...'_

The thought trailed off, as did her sobs and she soon came to the realization that, although the pain in her heart was still there, it was not as intense. It was dulled significantly and Keiko wondered if the tender touch of the young man who still held her had anything to do with it.

* * *

 **Kurama:** Hmm, it would appear I have taken an interest in Keiko's welfare.

 **Buffybot76:** *nods* Yep. You're just a little sweetie, aren't ya? *pinches Kurama's cheek*

 **Kurama:** Please don't do that...

 **Keiko:** *in dreamy voice* He is sweet, isn't he...

 **Kurama:** *blushes*

 **Yusuke:** Hey! What about me?!

 **Keiko:** * turns to glare at Yusuke* What do you mean what about you? Are you serious, Yusuke?

 **Yusuke:** *crosses arms and huffs* Ah, what do I care. It's not like you two are getting together or anything.

 **Buffybot76:** *stiffles giggle* That's what you think.

 **Yusuke:** O_O;;;

 **Keiko:** O_O;?!

 **Kurama:** O_O;?!

 **Buffybot76:** What are you so surprised about Kurama? I told you two chapters ago who I was pairing you with.

 **Kurama:** *sweatdrops* Uh, well, yes. You did, but you see... I thought you were joking.

 **Buffybot76:** Well...now you know otherwise, don't ya fox-boy.

 **Keiko:** *gets misty eyed* Is the thought really so terrible Kurama? Of you and me getting together, I mean.

 **Kurama:** *holds up hands in placating gesture* Oh no, not at all Keiko, it's just that...well, our being paired together is not all that common. What will the readers think?

 **Buffybot76** : You know, that's a good question, Kurama. If they like it, good! If they don't... good! *grins* It doesn't matter anyway, cause you two are still going to get paired! And so are Yusuke and Kagome! So now we know two of the three pairings. Two down, one to go! *turns to readers* Oh hey! Just leave a review and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon. You'll soon find out what's going on with Yusuke (though I'm sure some of you have figured it out by now) and who Botan gets paired with!

 **Botan:** Yes! *does happy dance*

 **Everyone:** O.o;;;

 **Buffybot76:** Er... yeah. Anyway, until later. Ja!


End file.
